Jet Pack Guy
Jet Pack Guy is an Elite Penguin Force Agent in Club Penguin. He is always seen carrying his jet pack, his preffered form of transportation and his glasses, which he never takes off. As revealed during Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge, Jet Pack Guy is shown to be very thoughtful and tactical, as such he is the tactical lead of the EPF along with Rookie. Revealed in Field-Ops. Personality When we first meet Jet Pack Guy, he seems to have been somewhat of a nice guy, and a skilled agent. As his character has developed we see him as more as a serious agent who is very stern and self-disciplined. His goal is to become a great EPF agent. He also really loves his Jet Pack. Jet Pack Guy is loyal, determined and self-disciplined. He is shown to have a lot of courage and is quite resourceful. History Jet Pack Guy first appeared in Mission 2: G's Secret Mission, in which he comes to rescue you from the wilderness. The sound of his Jet Pack wakes you up on the second day as G had sent him to track you down and bring you back to the HQ. He returned in Mission 10 as a member of the Waddle Squad, a group of Secret Agents who tried to capture Herbert. His Jet Pack crashed at the Beach, however, with a mixture of cream soda and Hot Sauce, he was able to refuel it. Later, he was fooled by Klutzy into thinking Herbert was at the Dock due to Klutzy's fake Polar Bear cut-out. Then he helped trap the real Herbert P. Bear in the Night Club. He made a brief appearance in Mission 11 inspecting the disappearance of several items in the Gift Shop. In Operation: Blackout he was captured along with the other significant agents by Herbert P. Bear. Jet Pack Guy participated in Operation: Hot Sauce at the Pizza Parlor on April 2013. Elite Penguin Force *Jet Pack Guy first appears in the Nintendo DS game similar to the way he did when he debuted; he came to rescue you and Rookie in The Wilderness. When seeing the agent land, Rookie yelled, "IT'S THE JET PACK GUY!" making this his permanent nickname. This marked his second appearance in the history of Club Penguin. He then helps and guides you through the game, often along with Rookie. *During Mission 8, you had to follow him on a Jet Pack so you could get to the Tallest Mountain to continue your Puffle training. *During Mission 10, you must help him gather up the blueprints of the Test Bots by playing Ice Fishing. *During Mission 12, he lands in The Wilderness after running out of fuel on his Jet Pack while chasing the Test Bot, you must get extra Jet Pack fuel and continue the chase for him. *During Operation: Blackout, Jet Pack Guy was captured by Herbert P. Bear on November 22nd. He was set freed by the player along with the other frozen EPF Agents. *During Operation: Hot Sauce, he was investigating the Pizza Parlor.